Bhaalspawn
Bhaalspawn is an amateur Canadian writer, critic and programmer known for his dismissive attitude towards the Brony Community as a whole. He has attained a certain amount of respect from portions of the community for his deriding comments never actually questioning their maturity level, with the exception of specific behavior examples he has found distasteful in their own right. Bhaalspawn has a habit of telling other bronies that liking a children's show, particularly one aimed at young girls, should come with an eagerness for self-effacing humor and the ability to mock oneself. He has on more than one occasion accused the community of bullying, entitlement, and a whining attitude. He is the writer and developer of the fanfic/game Doomsday Ascending. He is also known for his video game reviews that feature an art style similar to that of Zero Punctuation. He is also the writer of the Stockholm fanfiction, in which Rainbow Dash repeatedly sexually abuses an underage Scootaloo, with graphic detail. Known works Bhaalspawn first addressed the brony community after being asked to examine MLP on his web show, Rather Vocalized Illusion. Bhaal complied and viewed the first season of the show, before tailoring his review to the first episode. While the quality of the review has been called into question, especially by Bhaalspawn himself, it was noticed that the review never addressed the fact that it was a children's show unless storytelling elements exclusive to children's shows (end-episode morals, characterization, ect) were being called into question. In the end, he said the show was a so-so cartoon, and told the audience to see it for themselves before making any decision on it. Brony Culture In December of 2011, Bhaal posted two videos to Youtube titled "Brony Culture." The videos were sequenced and analyzed the community on both the positive and the negative side. The video totaled 64 minutes in length, with the first video attacking the "poor attempts at criticism" of the so called "Anti Bronies". The second video detailed specific events in the community itself that he felt were not very favorable to their reputation as a whole. The video was favorably received, and some viewers have claimed that Bhaal himself was the reason they became bronies. Several also expressed gratitude that Bhaal gave the show a chance to impress him before making any call on whether it was good or not. Doomsday Ascending Main Article: Doomsday Ascending Bhaal writes and designs the story/game Doomsday Ascending, a My Little Pony and Tale of the Valkyrie crossover (Tale of the Valkyrie being his orginal IP). Other works Bhaal occasionally creates videos that mock major issues within the brony community. One somewhat noteworthy example is his thoughts on Hasbro's alterations of Derpy Hooves were represented in video, entitled Meanwhile, at Hasboro where he executes Derpy with a purple lightsaber. Bhaal also runs one of the few "Ask-Blogs" that is not about an MLP character or an MLP OC, but has several MLP characters in their cast. Bhaal also has a separate Youtube channel for works that involve his Doomsday Ascending game, and a number of PMV's. Viewers are asked not to submit his videos or other works to Equestria Daily. Attitude towards bronies Much of the content in this section is made up of quotes from the person in question. As such, it is subjective to reflect the attitude of the person being quoted. Bhaal's being a brony or not is called into question constantly, with Bhaal never outright stating if he is or not. Nevertheless, he considers the fanbase to be in "it's infancy, where the excitement of finding someone you like and the zealous desire to share that with others are augmented by the Internet's lean towards pushy and obsessive behavior." He is highly critical of brony musicians, citing only one or two songs he found interesting. He has said that part of this distaste comes from his hatred of Electronica and Dubstep, genres which "make up 95% of brony music." He has called the music of people like The Living Tombstone to be "some of the worst music I've ever heard." Bhaal has a deep respect for brony animators, his favorites being the PONY.MOV and the Epic Pony Time series. Bhaal has also come to the defense of cloppers on more than one occasion, and cites Self-Afacing Humor (the ability of someone to make fun of themself) as "something that bronies should have mastered by now.". References External Links *Bhaal's Youtube Channel *Bhaal's FIMFiction *Bhaal's Tumblr Category: Fan fiction Category:YouTubers Category:Writers